I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to shims which prevent axial displacement of rotatable, shaft mounted components within a housing, and more particularly to side carrier bearing shims used in the differential gear mechanism of a motor vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of repair of differential gear cases for motor vehicles, proper meshing of the gears must be mainted in order to avoid excess play which can cause deterioration or destruction of the gear teeth. In addition, the engagement between the gear teeth should not be so tight as to cause undue friction, stress and resistance to turning of the gears. As a result, it is often necessary to include side carrier bearing shims extending between the differential housing wall and the axle shaft mounted bearing race adjacent the ring gear. Such shims fit over the axle and position the ring gear for proper engagement with a pinion gear.
The previously known bearing shims are usually in the form of annular spacers, and the spacers are sold in sets wherein each spacer has a different axial length. While not all the shims in each set will be used in providing the proper clearance in the particular differential construction, typically only one shim having the proper axial length will be used, and the remainder of the shims of the set will be discarded. Since the shims are subjected to shearing stresses and torsional moments, it has not heretofore been possible to use a combination of the remaining shims of the set to form a bearing shim in another differential gear case. In particular, using a plurality of narrow shims to form a spacer of proper length has not been practical because the stress and strain exerted upon the shims would cause twisting and destruction of the narrower shims. As a result, the unused shims are discarded to avoid repeated repair of the differential gear casing structure.
Unfortunately, the previously known shim kits require the production and purchase of more pieces than is necessary to actually construct a differential case with appropriate clearance between the ring gear and pinion gear. Thus, such kits are substantially more expensive than would be required to construct a shim which is particularly necessary for construction or repair of a particular differential casing. On the other hand, since construction and installation tolerances can vary throughout a relatively wide range, a plurality of differently sized shims must be provided in each bearing shim kit.